


walk this town (repost)

by shalexandej



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, hi im back, i am reposting this, unless yall want a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalexandej/pseuds/shalexandej
Summary: Repost because I impulsively deleted all my fics but I'm back now!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic, i've decided that even and isak are both in the same year because it works better tbh. isak is also out of the closet! n everyones chill with it so no problem there
> 
> the characters will all text in lowercase because i'm WAY too lazy for grammar— unless it's isak or even, who both seem to have amazing text-grammar in the show (^: 
> 
> as for group chats, the usernames are as follows:
> 
> isak: isak  
> jonas: jona$  
> mahdi: mahdizzle  
> magnus: m4gnu5  
> even: even 
> 
> AND MOST IMPORTANTLY (not sure why i saved this for last, but okay!) 
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF THE FORMATTING DOESN'T WORK! i've had formatting issues here in the past and would rather not have them again (cough, my enjoltaire fic, cough) so please, lmk!

**MANDAG**

 

 

Isak Valtersen was late for class.

 

And not the kind of late where you walk in and everyone is still talking and the teacher shoots you a mini glare, as if to say "don't do this again" and you nod and sit down.

 

No, this was 'I overslept and am currently fucked because I'm ten or fifteen minutes tardy' late.

 

Which was incredibly unfortunate because he had a test on something in history, not that he really gave a shit, or payed attention, but it was 60 percent of the final grade and also gave him some credits so he could actually pass.

 

So, to inform them of his extreme tardyness, Isak sent out a text to his friends.

 

10:03am

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****jona$ **, **mahdizzle **, **m4gnu5**************

 

 

 

**NEW GROUP**

 

 **isak:** i'M LATE

 

 **isak:** THE HISTORY TEST IS HAPPENING NOW AND I OVERSLEPT I'M DOOMED

 

 **mahdizzle:** are you fucking kidding me how can you be 15 minutes late for class

 

 **jona$:** i just finished the test and she said you can do whatever after you're done ;)))))

 

 **m4gnu5:** maybe with your free choice time you should ask her what isak can do

 

 **mahdizzle:** i second that decision

 

 **isak:** wait so u guys know that dude even

 

 **mahdizzle:** yes?

 

 **m4gnu5:** mhm yea

 

 **jona$:** we know him

 

 **isak:** okay so like,,, he's really pretty and i KNOW this doesn't sound like me fuck you

 

 **isak:** don't @ me

 

 **m4gnu5:** go on

 

 **isak:** so i have his number from the group project in spanish and i was wondering if i should call/text him and tell him i might be late or whatever

 

 **mahdizzle:** god you're getting more desperate than magnus

 

 **m4gnu5:** slander

 

 **m4gnu5:** but you should do it anything to talk to him

 

 **mahdizzle:** he seems cool

 

 **jona$:** go get him tiger

 

 **isak:** i'm gonna do it i'm gonna try and come though

 

 **m4gnu5:** thats what she said

 

 **isak:** get the fuck out

 

 **isak:** BUT CAN WE FOCUS ON THE ME BEING LATE SITUATION PLEASE IT IS DIRE

 

 **jona$:** yeah surr¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **jona$:** i meant sure time to die

 

Isak hated admitting it, but felt genuinely intimidated by Even, who was easily the most handsome boy in their entire school.

 

That was saying a lot, considering The Penetrators were a thing.

 

 

 

**10:19**

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****even******

 

 **isak:** hi even! i'm not sure if you remember me??? i'm isak. we worked together on the spanish project about hispanic art.

 

 **isak:** slight problem though: i'm REALLY late to history. like ten or fifteen WHOLE ENTIRE minutes in their ENTIRETY. i'll try to make it in before class is over, but the bus is half an hour late, and the traffic is heavy. it's a definite maybe.

 

 **isak:** uh and i was wondering if maybe, you could ask mrs. c what i can do if i don't make it in??? no one else is replying, so i had to talk to you. it's fine if it's too much of an inconvenience; i'll figure it out myself. thanks :)

 

The part about Even being the last person was an obvious lie. He just really did not want to seem desperate.

 

 **even:** hei isak! of course i remember you, you were an excellent partner and you got me the best grade i have ever gotten in spanish. so thank YOU for that.

 

Isak's heart was being faster than the flaps of a hummingbird's wings. Or like the rumbling of thunder  
beating so hard he felt it would escape, or almost like a speeding train on a rickety track, or... He could go on and on.

 

Oddly enough, he was more satisfied with the praise from Even than the actual grade.

 

 **isak:** haha! no problem.

 

 **even:** teacher says you can come in tomorrow if you don't make it, and afterschool if you make it but don't finish the test.

 

 **isak:** thank you so much!

 

 **even:** anytime. just keep me updated on where you're going, okay?

 

 **even:** for mrs. c to know

 

 **isak:** right yeah

 

**10:22**

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****jona$ **, **mahdizzle **, **m4gnu5**************

 

 **isak:** okay so. i texted him AND HE REPLIED

 

 **jona$:** screenshots

 

 **isak** sent ****receipts1.png****

 

 **isak** sent ****receipts2.png****

 

 **isak** sent ****receipts3.png****

 

 **m4gnu5:** you actually took the time to name the files why are you so organized

 

 **mahdizzle:** yeah i usually just smash the keyboard but okay

 

 **jona$:** same but also isak where are you

 

 **isak** sent their ****location****

 

 **jona$:** okay you could've just told me but if you want to be extra that's cool to

 

 **isak:** *too

 

 **jona$:** fuck off

 

 **isak:** i'm like ten minutes away so that's ten minutes until i kick your ass so get ready no one tells isak valtersen to "fuck off"

 

 **jona$:** okay nerd

 

 **m4gnu5:** #TeamIsak

 

 **mahdizzle:** #TeamJonas

 

 **isak:** brb texting even

 

 **jona$:** have fun with your bf

 

 **isak:** we're not dating

 

 **jona$:** but it stands for best friend

 

 **mahdizzle:** no it doesn't

 

 **m4gnu5:** it doesn't

 

 **jona$:** fine but don't ditch us for him

 

 **mahdizzle:** yeah this is the #crew

 

 **isak:** s#crew you he's handsome

 

 **jona$:** okay NERD

 

**10:29**

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****even******

 

 **isak:** hey, i'm around ten minutes away, and the street traffic is cleared up, so i'm coming soon

 

 **even:** cool. see you soon. also, question, do you want to come over to mine to study for the math thing?

 

 **isak:** sure yeah i still have to revise i haven't bothered ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **even:** alright i'm sending you the addres **s**

 

 **even** sent a ****location****

 

 **isak:** thanks

 

 **isak:** what time do i come over

 

 **even:** around 1700 is chill

 

 **even:** okay see you then

 

 **isak:** okay

 

**10:31**

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****jona$ **, **mahdizzle **, **m4gnu5**************

 

 **isak:** HE INVITED ME OVER IM GOING OVER THERE AT LIKE 5

 

 **jona$:** wow you really did go get him tiger

 

 **mahdizzle:** nice job

 

 **isak:** thanks also i'm here and theres still 20 minutes left in the period so gotta zoom

 

**10:33**

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****even******

 

 **isak:** i'm here so i'll see you around and in class. also later

 

 **isak:** but thanks for everything

 

 **isak:** means a lot

 

 **even:** no problem happy to help. see you at 5?

 

 **isak:** yeah okay

 

 **even:** okay

 

**16:33**

 

Isak had finished. The history test, at least.

 

He had saved the homework for Even's house, and he was already on his way over.

 

Actually, Even was only seven or ten or something around that minutes away, but Isak planned to circle the block multiple times before going (on the bus, he couldn't be assed to walk there.)

 

Upon turning the block, his phone buzzed.

 

**16:39**

  
**1 MESSAGE FROM EVEN**

 

 **even:** hei isak! i just wanted to check if you're still coming. if you are, see you soon!

 

Isak shut off his phone abruptly, took a couple minutes to get his shit together, because Even wanted him to come over, then rushed to the bus, jumping on.

 

It was then he replied to Even.

 

 **isak:** hey! sorry i didn't reply right away. i ran to catch the bus, but i'll be there in 15 thanks to my own agility and quick thinking ;)

 

 **even:** cool!! i'll see you soon  <3

 

 

 

Wait. Hold the phone.

 

 

 

16:41

 

from: **isak **  
**** to: ** ****jona$ **, **mahdizzle **, **m4gnu5**************

 

 **isak:** he snt mee a hearrt imn hyperventilating ohs y ofg

 

 **m4gnu5:** how did you manage to only spell hyperventilating right in a sentence of small words

 

 **m4gnu5:** also screenshots

 

 **isak** sent ****HESENTMEAHEART.png****

 

 **isak:** does he think i'm pretty because he's pretty

 

 **jona$:** idk the heart is showing mixed signals

 

 **m4gnu5:** mmm whatcha say

 

 **m4gnu5:** bitch what the fuck where are those mixed signals he obviously loves u

 

 **jona$:** add him i would like to meet this even

 

 **isak:** you've met him before you dipshit

 

 **isak:** where's mahdi

 

 **jona$:** Oh Hell No you are NOT changing the subject this easily

 

 **mahdizzle:** i'm here

 

 **isak:** MAHDI MAHDIZZLE MY GUY

 

 **mahdizzle:** what r u on

 

 **m4gnu5:** an aphrodisiac

 

 **jona$:** HA

 

 **isak:** fuck you

 

 **m4gnu5:** don't be a meanie

 

 **mahdizzle:** think u meant don't be a meme

 

 ******m4gnu5:** **** meme is pronounced meem idiot

 ** **  
  
**mahdizzle:****** wait really

 ** **  
  
**jona$:****** yes really

 ** **  
  
**isak:** **** this is why i'm not adding even ** **  
  
****  
Isak shut his phone off, but quickly turned it back on.   
  
The time read 16:45.   
  
Why couldn't the bus speed up?  
  
Go faster, go faster, go faster. ** **  
  
  
**16:48******

 ****  
  
**** Isak jumped off the bus, checked that he was at the right station and checked Even's address.   
  
Okay. He was where he needed to be.   
  
Isak double-checked again.   
  
He was still processing the fact that he, Isak Valtersen, was walking to Even Bech Næsheim's house, to study, until whenever he wanted to go home, or whenever he overstayed his welcome.   
  
The music pumping in Isak's ears was as loud as the thumping of his heart. As he took out one earbud, Isak knocked on Even's door.   
  
He could hear the other boy shuffle through his home and Isak scratched his wrist— a nervous habit of his.   
  
"Hei, Isak," Even smiled, but it was more of a Signature-Even-Smirk, which Even only shot at people he liked- or loved, not that Isak stalked him.   
  
But the smirk made him feel like it might mean something.   
  
Might.   
  
Isak took a deep breath, letting it out as he walked into Even's house, making his way to where he believed Even's bed was.   
  
Or beds.   
  
Upon walking in, a sturdy bunkbed stood in the corner of Even's room.   
  
"Do you have siblings?"   
  
"No," Even replied, "my girlfriend."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.   
  
Isak was devastated. He had been crushing on a handsome, popular boy, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He felt so—   
  
"We broke up though, because our feelings for each other weren't there anymore. I like someone else."   
  
"Oh," Isak said, lips parted. "So, uh, the math, I need some help with trig. I'm good at math, usually, but trig is giving me trouble."   
  
"Trigonometry? Easy. I can help you." Even points to a triangle. "There are three sides to this. The hypotenuse, which is the top side, the opposite—"   
  
Isak is drowning in the melodic sound of Even's voice, and this boy will be the death of him.   
  
"Jord til Isak?" Even joked, and Isak looks up, surprised.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered, apologetically.   
  
"Why do you take trig instead of pre-calc?" Isak asked, after a moment or two.   
  
"I dunno. I find it fascinating, I guess. Pre-calc is hard for me. Also, you trig kids are way cuter than the pre-calc kids." ** **  
  
  
**17:53******   
  
  
jona$: so how'd it go

 ** **  
  
**isak:****** i think he indirectly called me cute?

 ** **  
  
**m4gnu5:****** add him in add him in add him in add him in

 ** **  
  
**isak:****** shut the fuck up i'm not adding even

 ** **  
****  
**mahdizzle:**  did you fuck

 ** **  
  
**jona$:****** did you bring it home tiger

 ** **  
  
**m4gnu5:****** deets

 ** **  
  
**isak:** **** fuck off ** **  
  
———  
  
**TIRSDAG******   
  
  
"Cheese toast?" Isak jumped, turned around and saw Even.   
  
"Hei," Isak said, coolly.   
  
"Halla," Even grinned. "Do you want to hang out this afternoon? Study some more?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Okay. Is 4 fine?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. Do you think you could come to mine though? I'll text you the address."  
  
"Yes. Perfect. See you then."  
  
  
**15:52**  
  
Isak had just finished checking his hair in the mirror for about the millionth time.   
  
He pulled his shirt down, and stood at the front door.   
  
When he looked back, Noora and Eskild were standing there with smug looks on their faces.  
  
"Hva i helvete? Go away," He pleaded, looking downwards.   
  
"So you got a new boyfriend and you didn't tell your guru? Come on, Isak."  
  
"And you didn't tell me! You can't get away," Noora added.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Isak started.   
  
"But you have a massive crush on him and you better tell him now because he rang the downstairs doorbell. Adjø!"  
  
"Dritt! Go away," Isak brushed himself off, just to check if he looked presentable, and opened the door.   
  
"Hei," Even said.   
  
"So, uh, there's something I want to say. So, I know you have your eye- you know what, never mind. It's stupid."  
  
"No, go ahead," Isak thought he could almost hear at bit of hope in Even's voice.   
  
"So. I know you have your eye on someone else, and I know this sounds cliché, but I like you, or something, and I don't know if I'm gay or if I'm ready to label myself, but I know I like you, so, yeah."  
  
Isak had done it. He'd fucked up a friendship that was his own.   
  
Or at least that was what he thought, until Even pressed his lips against Isak's, and, God, it was amazing.   
  
"Wow," Even said, lips and face both red.   
  
"Wow is right."  
  
Isak had placed his head on Even's chest, and they had both lied down on the bed.  
  
"Remember, Isak, sock on the door!" A voice called, followed by a burst of laughter, which both belonged to Eskild.   
  
"Roommates." Isak complained.   
  
"I pity you."  
  
"You should."  
  
"I do." Even tangled his hand is Isak's hair, and pressed kisses all over the boy's face.   
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Yeah. It is nice." Isak agrees.   
  
———  
  
**ONSDAG**   
  
The next morning, Isak woke up alone in bed, rubbed his eyes, and realized Even had probably left. No biggie. Yeah.  
  
But upon entering the Kitchen, Even grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard, with the sound of a high five in the background.   
  
Score.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones shorter. im sorry. but also i figured out formatting. im yeeting

If you couldn’t tell by now, i’m releasing this 2nd chapter early (my og plan was the 20th, but i had nothing to do so hello, it's me your least favorite lesbian)! i know u guys wanted this pretty bad so here we are babey.

 

Two years. Two years since that day. With Even.

He still gets fuzzy thinking about it. They were moving in together.

Isak pulled one of the boxes marked “Our Most Fragile Shit, Isak Don’t Touch,” into the living room. It was heavier than he originally estimated. He lied down on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

Moving was hard. Isak felt Even’s footsteps on the wooden floor.

“C’mon, babe, get up and help,” Even laughed. “I can’t do it all by myself.” With every word, Even drifted closer to Isak on the floor, and eventually offered him a hand. Isak grabbed on, and stood up.

“I love you,” Isak said, offhandedly.

“Sap,” Even kissed Isak’s forehead.

  
**ONSDAG ******  
  


* * *

******Isak **  
(@isakyaki)**** ** **

Guys i love @evenbech

3:30 PM - 3 Mar 2017

  


**8**  Retweets

**1,291**  Likes

* * *

 

 

* * *

**************jonas **  
(@yourmomgay)**** ** ** ** ** ** **

lol **@isakyaki** is gay

4:01 PM - 3 Mar 2017

  


**21**  Retweets

**450**  Likes

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

**even (he/him) **  
(@evenbech)****

Jonas is dumb, literally of course he is gay we are dating.

4:44 PM - 3 Mar 2017

  


**49** Retweets

**354** Likes

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

** mahdi  **

** (@mahdizzle) **

 

** @evenbech ** makes a good point. they are gay

5:02 PM - 3 Mar 2017

  


**4**  Retweets

**272**  Likes

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

**magnus**  


**(@mangusdingus)**

 

this is a stupid conversation. the what fuck

 

5:18 PM - 3 Mar 2017

  


**42**  Retweets

**426**  Likes

* * *

* * *

**jonas**

** (@yourmomgay) **

lol every convo we have is stupid, hate to tell you

5:29 PM - 3 Mar 2017

  


**55** Retweets

**362**  Likes

* * *

** TORSDAG **

Isak jumped right onto the air mattress as soon as he got home. Even, who was cooking up food in the kitchen, laughed at poor Isak.

"What's got you riled up- or more fondly, riled down, today?"

"I  _fucking_ hate like, everything about the education system. Please kill me."

"I mean, if you take off the two L's and replace them with S."

"Kill... kiss... oh! Gay."

Even scoffed. "Yeah, gay." 

Isak shifted on the mattress, spreading out his legs. Even sat himself down next to Isak, and kissed him. "I love you so much."

Isak grinned. "I love you more."

* * *

**isak**

** (@isakyaki) **

ev made macncheese for dinner. i had a shitty day but even unfucked up my whole damn day. im gay

8:32 PM - 4 Mar 2017

  


**52**  Retweets

**231**  Likes

* * *

* * *

**even (he/him)**

** @evenbech **

_ strums guitar _ I love you bitch  _strums guitar_ I ain't ever gonna stop loving you, bitch

8:56 PM - 4 Mar 2017

  


**240** Retweets

**4,738**  Likes

* * *

* * *

**magnus**

** (@mangusdingus) **

all my friends are gay i think im turning gay

9:10 PM - 4 Mar 2017

  


**421**  Retweets

**879**  Likes

* * *

 

 

* * *

** jonas **

** (@yourmomgay) **

yeah well magnus your mom gay. i win. goodbye

9:28 PM - 4 Mar 2017

  


**49**  Retweets

**354**  Likes   


* * *

Isak was so happy with Even. They really never fought, even during Even's highs and lows. They were mostly just cuddly and affectionate, so they didn't really have room to fight. Isak strutted into their bedroom, plopping onto the bed right next to Even. 

"Hey, I love you," Isak grabbed Even's hand.

"Gross," Even grinned. "I love you more."

And at that moment, it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> would you guys want a sequel? a second chap? I have plans fr one so yeah. Im on twitter and insta @viisiv n my tumblr is mousunas. Hit me up
> 
> and this was 13 pages on google docs h


End file.
